


Twisted Fairy Tales

by SqueezeBabe



Series: Twisted Fairytales [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Kitten Ash, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, furry/anthro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: A tumble down a rabbit hole leads to a trip to grandmother's house.





	Twisted Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tales with a Twisted Twist!
> 
> Not for the faint of heart or those with weak dispositions.
> 
> Mind the tags please and strap yourselves in.

The rabbit looked soft… and tasty, it's dark black fur shimmering in the dappled light, it’s little nose twitching as it scented the air. It would be the perfect meal for a hungry little kitten. Slowly the little kitten advanced, careful not to make a single sound lest he spook the rabbit and cheat himself out of a much needed meal.

Closer and closer he crept, bit by bit, barely sliding along the ground on his little belly, flattening himself against the grass, and perfectly still except for the excited twitching of the very tip of his tail. 

His green eyes widened with anticipation, his pupils dilating until only the barest sliver of green remained around the outside. This was it, the moment he’d worked so hard to get to, he was finally going to catch a tasty little rabbit for his dinner… his hindquarters gave a preparatory wriggle as he inched as close as he dared.

There was a loud squawk from the trees above! The little rabbit bounded away just as the little kitten made his jump, his little claws reaching for the rabbits plump backside… and missing completely. 

Giving chase, the little kitten ran after the rabbit. He was so close! He wasn’t about to let his dinner get away from him, not this time! 

So focused on catching his prey, the little kitten didn’t notice that the rabbit had led him right into his burrow! Down he tumbled, into the darkness, the little rabbit nowhere to be seen or heard. Down into the nothingness he tumbled, not knowing which way was up or down in the inky blackness. 

His descent seem to be slowing, and as it did, the tunnel grew lighter, tiny pinpricks of light dotting the surface of the tunnel walls, growing brighter as he continued downwards. And soon enough, he alighted softly at the bottom. Looking around, there was no way out, and definitely no rabbit. Where had he gone?

On the other side of the room, his sharp little eyes alighted on a tiny door, and even though he hadn’t seen it before, next to it was an equally tiny table. He scampered over to take a closer look, and found that the door was indeed tiny, much smaller than he could possibly fit through, and in equally tiny letters embossed on the wood, were the words “Eat Me”.

The kitten pondered for a moment. He was a smart kitten, a clever kitten, much smarter and cleverer than anyone else he’d met, but even he couldn’t figure out what the words on the door meant. Did they mean that he was supposed to eat the door? His kitten claws scratched at the door wondering if it was indeed edible, but they made no mark upon its surface.

_ Curiouser and curiouser _ he mused to himself. He was a kitten after all, and kittens were the most curious of creatures.

A glint caught his eye. On the table was a small bottle, and when he squinted hard enough at the words, they said “Drink Me” on the side. Snatching up the bottle, he pulled the cork loose with his sharp little teeth, closed his eyes and gulped the contents down…

When he opened his eyes, the little kitten discovered that everything had changed.

He was now walking on two legs. He was dressed in simple clothing, a pair of shorts and a loose tunic, and a luxurious red cape with a hood. In his arms was a basket full of assorted treats, and his heart was full of purpose.

He was going to grandmother’s house. 

The little kitten skipped along the sidewalk, white picket fences lined the suburban streets and big leafy trees cast their dappled shadows along the way. The sun was shining and the birds were singing; it was the perfect day to go for a walk and visit his grandmother. 

Before long, his grandmother’s house came into view, the garden vibrant with flowers, and the smell of baking cookies wafting through the air. Excited by the prospect of eating freshly baked cookies, he ran the rest of the way, bounding up the porch steps and bursting through the front door.

“Grandma! I’m here!” he announced cheerfully as he put the basket on the table by the door.

“I’m in the kitchen, my little kitten!” came the equally cheerful reply.

Eagerly he made his way to the kitchen where the smell of baking cookies was originating from, entering just as his grandmother was taking them out of the oven. 

“Have you been a good boy?” she asked him, as she piled the cookies onto a plate, and pushing the plate towards him.

He nodded vigorously, taking one of the cookies, even though it was still gently steaming. Taking a large bite, he grinned at her, warm crumbs dusting his chin as he watched her pour him a big glass of milk

“When you’ve finished your cookies and your milk, we can go and play in the playroom.” 

\----

The bed in the playroom was big and soft, and luxuriously comfortable. It was much nicer than his bed at home. He loved lying on the feathery quilt, and having a nap, especially after eating grandma’s cookies. They made him feel warm and fuzzy, making him enjoy the cooling sensation of the silky coverlet against his feverish skin.

He heard the rustling of clothing, and the bed dipped with additional weight as someone joined him. He snuggled further into the quilt as he felt them slide up behind him, cool hands sliding up underneath his tunic, fingers dancing over the sensitive skin of his chest. 

“Oh  _ grandma _ ,” he breathed, “what big hands you have…”

“All the better to tickle you with!” The voice was a husky whisper in his ear, the breath sending shivers down his spine and made his tummy flutter. 

_ Grandma  _ gave good tickles. 

Those cool fingers rubbed against his little nipples, making his tummy flutter even more as a familiar warmth made its way to his special place between his legs. He let out a little moan as he pushed his chest up against those fingers, they made him feel nice and he wanted more of that nice feeling. 

The hands traced their way down his tummy, coaxing him to lift his bottom high into the air. They tugged at his shorts, pulling them down around his knees, getting him to lift one leg at a time before finally pulling them off. The air was chilly against his heated skin, making him shiver and burrow further into the downy quilt. 

His special place was getting  _ itchy. _

He mewled as he wriggled his bottom, seeking something to rub up against. There was a sharp sting against his rump, then the suffusing warmth that spread across his skin and made him tingle. 

He could feel his bottom being spread, the itching in his special place intensifying. Something warm and wet pushed up against it, making his tummy tingle even more when it fluttered against his special place, making it itch and ache. He liked this feeling; he knew that he would feel  _ really  _ good soon.

“Oh  _ grandma _ ,” he whined, “what a big tongue you have!”

“All the better to lick you with…”  was the growled reply as  _ grandma _ began to lap in earnest, their tongue pushing its way into his special place and making his toes curl. 

He could feel something push into him, one of  _ grandma's  _ fingers. Slowly at first, stretching him out, then another finger, teasing him until he was panting and moaning and shaking his little hips, his little hands clutching at the quilt beneath him.

He felt  _ grandma  _ shift their weight, the warmth of their body pressing up behind him. He felt something hot and heavy nudging against his special place, rubbing up against it, teasing it with little pushes, making him  _ oh _ and  _ ah _ every time it did. Finally he felt it push against him, his special place aching and throbbing with how much he wanted it. 

Strong hands gripped his little hips, pulling him onto the thickness that was spreading him apart and making his breath come in little mewling gasps.

“Oh  _ grandma!”  _ He huffed and panted, “what a big thing you have!”

_ Grandma  _ gave a throaty chuckle, “All the better to fuck little kittens like you with!” 

There was a slap of flesh as  _ grandma _ pushed all the way in, his thing rubbing against that sweet spot inside him, making him cry out and his own little thing squirt a bit. 

Again and again  _ grandma  _ pushed his thing inside him, faster and faster, he went. He knew what was coming, his favourite part, the bit that made his head go all fuzzy and made his whole body shake with how good it felt.

With a guttural shout,  _ grandma  _ thrust himself deep inside him, his hips stuttering against his little bottom, flesh slapping against flesh. He could feel his insides flooding with heat, and with his own high pitched cry, he felt his thing twitch and throb too, splashing across his pale thighs.

As  _ grandma  _ pulled his thing out, his special milk trickled from his special place. He felt very tired; he always did after the big bad Foxx came to visit.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah! You finished! 
> 
> Comments will be moderated because some of you can't be trusted.


End file.
